So wrong yet so right
by rosexxcollins
Summary: Robin knows that her and Barney aren't right for each other. Yet she can't help but long for him. She knows it's wrong, but whenever she simply looks at him she feels like she is going to burst. So what happens when the timing is somehow perfect, and Robin decides to strike?


You can also read this on AO3. My username is rosexxcollins.

Robin can't stop staring at Barney as she sits on the booth in Maclaren's with her friends; all unaware of the situation. She feels her stomach stir as she sees Barney quickly glance at her, then return to talk with their friends.

She is going absolutely nuts. It started only three or four weeks ago, when she realized that she still feels something for Barney, even though they dated before and broke up. She knows its wrong. She can feel it in her bones when they share secret glances at each other when no one is looking. She can hear her subconsciousness scream at her to stop whatever this is immediately before it gets out of hand. She is aware that this isn't right. But she can't help it. Both her and Barney act like nothing is different, but the tension is thick and it's there.

She's surprised that neither Ted, Marshall and Lily haven't noticed it. It's not exactly hard to spot. There is something between her and Barney, and Robin is sure that he knows it too. Whatever you'd call it; love, chemistry, connection or lust. Something is pulling her and Barney together and it's not good.

Her breath hitches when she notices Barney just staring at her dead in the eyes. She feels her cheeks getting warm, and decides to look away. Maybe he will stop if she looks away, if she looks at anything but him.

When she turns back at him, she can still feel his eyes on her, as if he's staring right into her soul.

This is no good, but how to stop it? If something were to happen between them again, Robin is scared to think how it would end. Or would it end? She's sure it would, because they are wrong for each other. That is what she tells herself every night in her bed when she catches herself thinking of him. Thinking about how good it felt when he touched her for the first time. How good it felt when he slid his fingers in her, making her scream like she never did before.

Making her come like she never did before.

Robin is snapped away from her thoughts when Lily snaps her fingers in front of Robin's face, pulling her back into reality. She hates reality.

"Robin, are you okay? What were you thinking about?" Lily asker her.

Robin shrugs and smiles, and starts to rub her arms as she feels herself getting nervous.

No one must know.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She says in a reassuring way, hoping that Lily would leave her alone.

Come to think of it, being alone sounds amazing to Robin at that moment. Clearing her thoughts would make her feel better, at least.

"I'm just tried. I should probably go to bed. You guys have fun." She tells them as she gets up, sneaking a glance at Barney once more, as if calling to him. He says nothing. He just stares at her like it's the only thing he's good at. It's really starting to get on Robin's nerves. That son of a bitch hadn't said anything to her all night. As if he knows something.

Everyone tells her good night, then go back to talking about whatever they were talking about.

Robin heads to the apartment her and Ted share, and opens the door, closing it loudly after her. She is going insane. She hates herself for feeling what she's feeling. This is Barney for god's sake. The guy who she isn't supposed to feel anything towards.

Robin slumps on the couch and groans. She hates Barney so much right now. That blonde bastard, driving her insane as if she's a 14 year old girl crushing on an overrated celebrity.

She jumps on her seat when she hears the door open. She looks up to see who it is.

It's Barney.

"Barney? What on earth are you doing here?" She asks him. She's confused now, because there is no logical or sensible reason on why Barney is here.

"I just wanted to check up on you. You were acting a little strange. You're not sick or anything, are you?" He grins and Robin can't help but let out a small laugh.

"No no, I'm fine. I told you I'm just a little bit tired. I should probably get some sleep." She groans and rubs her forehead in frustration.

Barney then walks up to her and sits next to her on the couch. She can feel her heart hammering in her chest and she feels like she's going to faint. She knows it's a stupid thing to do. He's just sitting next to her. Yet Robin can't stop feeling a little panicked.

"You look off. What's the deal Scherbatsky? Is there something on your mind recently? Because you look pooped." He smirks and Robin nudges him with her elbow, grinning at him.

"Oh shut up. There's just been a lot on my mind recently." She murmurs.

Barney leans back on the couch, never taking his eyes off of her. God, she is going to rip those beautiful blue eyes off his face one day.

She feels him moving to get more comfortable, and she shudders when his knee touches her leg.

"Why don't you tell me about it? You might feel better letting it out." He suggests.

Robin thinks for a short moment. How can this do her any good? Telling him, especially. Yet the simple idea of letting her thoughts and feelings out sounds amazing to her.

She turns to face him as she speaks. "There's this guy. And I seem to like him, but there is a problem."

Barney cocks his eyebrow at her. "Oh? And what's the problem?"

"See, we were together before but it didn't work out. Like, at all. But now out of nowhere, all these feelings came back to me and I just can't stop thinking about him. I know that it's wrong because it will never work out. Yet it feels right somehow..." she trails off. She can feel herself getting hot and she wonders if Barney somehow picked it up. Does he know she's talking about him?

"You said you liked him, right?" He asks and Robin nods.

"Well, if you want to be with him, why don't you. I say screw the right and wrong. Do what you feel is right. Not what you think." He suggests.

"There is another problem. I don't know if he feels the same." She murmurs. She gasps when she feels Barney's hand on her shoulder. His body is now fully turned to her, and he's staring at her again.

"If he doesn't feel the same, he's obviously missing out. Or he's just really dumb. How can he not feel the same? Robin, you're amazing. You're smart, funny and beautiful. What is there not to like?"

Robin feels tears dwelling up in her eyes and she is silently screaming at herself for feeling so vulnerable. But she can't help it. She just wants to kiss Barney. She wants to tell him that she is talking about him, and how she wishes he would hold her in his arms because she feels so lonely when he's not around.

Instead, Robin let's the tears slide and smiles at him. "Thank you Barney." She whispers and she wonders if he even heard her.

Barney cups her cheek and wipes the tears away with his thumb. "Robin, why are you crying?"

Robin doesn't answer and instead buries her face in the crook of his neck. She feels Barney stiffen at the sudden move, but he immediately relaxes and wraps his arms around her.

They stay like that for a few minutes, silent.

She then pulls away, yet her face is only a few inches away from Barney's. She can feel his hot breath on her face as he slowly leans in.

"Barney, this is wrong. We shouldn't." She whispers.

"Yes, yes it is. But it feels right." He whispers back in a way that defends his theory, and Robin feels herself snap.

She cups his face and pulls his lips onto hers. Barney responds immediately and slides his tongue in her mouth, exploring every bit of it.

Robin once again pulls away after a while, trying to catch her breath.

She feels content as she takes him in, getting lost in his eyes. She cannot decide wether she loves those eyes or not.

Barney kisses her again and she feels his hands on the buttons of her shirt, slowly undoing it.

Red alarms are going off in Robin's head but she shrugs them off and let's his hands touch and explore her. This was what she had been fantasizing about all this time after all.

Barney reaches the final button on her shirt and slides it off her shoulders. He attacks her neck and she lets out s stifle moan as she feels his slick tongue on her flesh.

"Barney, bedroom." She manages to say, and Barney picks it up and pulls away. He picks her up and carries her to her bedroom and places her on the bed.

Robin's eyes light up as she watches Barney unbutton his shirt. She feels herself drool as she leers at his abs. He worked out apparently, because the last time she had seen him like this, he didn't have that much muscle.

She pulls him on top of her and kisses him hardly as she makes her way to his pants, unbuttoning it.

Barney slides them off and throws them somewhere on the ground. She couldn't care less where.

His hands slowly make their way up to her black bra and she can feel him tugging on them. Robin smirks and unclips it, letting it slide off of her slim shoulders as Barney stares in awe.

She guides his hands to her breasts and she lets out a high pitched moan when he takes one nipple in his mouth. He flicks it with his tongue and Robin begins to pant. She grips his golden locks and pull on them as he gently bites down on it.

He stops and attacks her mouth again as he unbutton her jeans. She kicks them off and they land on the floor.

Robin feels herself flush when Barney smirks at her and makes his way down between her legs. He blows on her soaked panties and Robin lets out s desperate wail.

She needs him and and he knows it.

"Barney, stop teasing or I swear to god I will walk out of her right now." She pants, and Barney chuckles at her frustration.

He doesn't speak, but he bites the hem of her panty and pulls it down with his teeth.

Robin gasps when she feels his mouth on her. He licks her clit as he plunges two fingers in her, just like in her fantasies.

She cries out his name as she comes, her thighs wrapped around his head.

He comes to the same level as her and smirks at her as he watches her desperately trying to catch her breath.

She glares at him and grabs his head and crashes her lips onto his again. He positions himself between her.

He thrusts in and Robin can already feel herself getting close.

She grips his biceps as he thrusts in and out all over again, groaning her name.

They both scream as they come, holding each other as they catch their breaths.

Barney rolls off of her and stares at her as she still pants.

Robin notices his gaze on her and looks at him.

"Barney. This was wrong. So wrong. Fuck, we shouldn't have done this." She blabbers at him.

He shushes her by grabbing the back of her head and pulling it to him, kissing her again. "Robin. Did this feel wrong to you?" She asks her as he plays with a lock of her hair.

She shakes her head at him and sits up on the bed. "No, it didn't feel wrong but–"

"Then that's all the evidence you need." She says as he pulls her into his arms, hugging her tight.

Robin relaxes into him and lays her head on his chest.

"Are we going to tell anyone?" She asks him.

Barney shrugs and looks at her. "If you think if feelsright–"

Not giving him a chance to finish, she punches his arm, and Barney let's out a laugh. "I'm kidding, Scherbatsky."

Robin rolls her eyes and grins at him. "Now please Barney, shut up. I actually am tired and want to go to sleep."


End file.
